The use of nerve stimulation for treating and controlling a variety of medical, psychiatric, and neurological disorders has seen significant growth over the last several decades, including for treatment of heart conditions, epilepsy, obesity, and breathing disorders, among others. For example, modulation of the autonomic balance with neural stimulation has been shown to be possible and have positive clinical benefits, such as protecting the myocardium from further remodeling and predisposition to fatal arrhythmias following a myocardial infarction (MI).